Rubbers
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Kyle is finally ready to have sex. Stan isn’t prepared and like a good boy scout he wouldn’t do the act until he is. Fate seems to be against them. KyleStan


Title: Rubbers

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle

Prompt: 034. Not Enough

Word Count: 855

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kyle is finally ready to have sex. Stan isn't prepared and like a good boy scout he wouldn't do the act until he is. Fate seems to be against them.

The car was cloaked in darkness. The only light was the occasional flicker from the highway as a late night driver tried to gain a few extra miles.

It was biting cold outside that even the hot steam and sticky sweat did not keep it out. Luckily, Stan always had a blanket in the back of his car.

The blanket was never intended for such but Stan blessed it with holy cries of, "God! Kyle!" It was the only material keeping them from pulling on their clothes and heading home.

"Stan," Kyle panted. He stilled his boyfriend with a hand. Stan stilled on Kyle pulling the blanket tight as heat disappeared in the loss of movement. "I think I want to—" Kyle flushed, but his eyes never wavered.

Stan moved to sit up. "You want to go all the way?"

Whimpering, from the cold, Kyle pulled Stan back on top of him. He then spread his legs in response. "Yes. Stan, please, make love to me."

A flutter from Stan's chest arose but he pushed it aside. Kyle had never asked that of him. In fact, "We can't," Stan admitted. Kyle's face filled with confusion. "I don't have condoms." Stan hurriedly explained.

Kyle's expression changed to disappointment. "Let's get one." He urged, not wanting to wait. One look had Stan climbing into the driver's seat. Kyle tossed clothes at him until they were both dress, just in time for Stan to pull into his driveway.

"You shouldn't drive so dangerously. I'm in the car." Kyle complained. He followed Stan into his house and up to his room.

"Sorry," Stan brushed it off. He searched his beside table, then his dresser and finally his desk.

He spared a look at the redhead. Kyle sat semi-uncomfortably on his bed. Kyle spread his fingers out palms up in a helpless gesture. "Don't have any?"

"No, Kenny collects them," Stan replied.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe we're not ready yet." Doubt.

Stan halted. "No, Kyle we wanted to do this since we became official. It's been over a year. I don't think we could be anymore ready."

"I want to be with you," Kyle did not hesitate in admitting.

Stan dragged them both back outside and down the street to the twenty-four hour store.

---

Stan stood next to Kyle in awe. "I didn't know there were so many."

"Stan I thought you've had sex before. You did use protection right?" Kyle was also in awe.

"I did but my Dad brought them for me." Stan shrugged at Kyle's look. "Let's just get the normal kind."

"Kay." Kyle flushed but followed Stan to the front.

The man at the counter eyed them suspiciously but rang their item up. Stan shoved some loose change on the counter. "That's 2.14 short, kid."

"What?" Stan pulled his wallet out and searched threw it. "Shit!"

Kyle looked over his shoulder. "Stan, I don't have any money remember you made me leave it at home."

"Ugh," Stan groaned. "I'm sorry, Kyle."

The man grinned. "Looks like a sign from the big man. You two and your unnatural play are being stopped."

Kyle's eyes narrowed. "What?" He said, this cause Stan to attempt to pull him away. He like his mother did not stand for intolerance or injustices.

The bell chimed as a customer entered the store. "Oiy Kyle, Stan!" Kenny muffled. He waved over to them before quickly grabbing a microwave gas-station bean-burrito then he returned to the front. Upon his arrived his smile grew at least six sizes. "Condoms? Are you two finally going to get it on?"

Kyle flushed. "We were, but we're short on change."

Winking Kenny disappeared again only to return with a bottle of lotion. Then he shoved his burrito on the counter and purchase the lot. "There you are."

"Oh god thanks Kenny," Stan hugged him with one arm. "You're a life saver!"

"So as reward you'll let me watch?" Kenny took a bite of his burrito.

"Hell no!" Kyle remarked dragging Stan back into the car. He turned to Stan as they exited the parking lot.

"I—" Kyle was interrupted by a ring from his phone.

"Kyle! Where are you!" Kyle's mother swore. She being the only reason he answered.

"I'm out with Stan. I'll be home in an hour Mom." Kyle hissed embarrassed that his mom worried.

"Oh no you wouldn't you come home right now!" Shelia yelled threw the phone.

Kyle flinched. "Alright fine Mom. I'm coming."

"I mean it!" She warned as she hung up.

"Stan, I..."

Without another word they turned around, again, and Stan brought him home.

"Sorry dude," Stan said when they arrived. "I know you wanted to have sex tonight, but I didn't have enough money, and you didn't have enough time. WE can try again next time."

"Yea," Kyle pouted all the way into his house. All of the lights were off meaning no one had waited up for him. They could have easily managed something however it was too late now. Kyle was home. There was still next time which couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
